bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Extras:VLC
Credits for VLC Copyright © 1996-2019 VideoLAN This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Felix Abecassis * Basil Achermann - Patch to handle esc and space key events from VLCControl (macOS) * Eric Adler - Forum help and support, strings review * Benjamin Adolphi * Ion Agorria * Rolf Ahrenberg * Laurent Aimar - input and decoders core improvements, demultiplexers, decoders, subtitle file parser, mms, ftp access, Stream output, VLM * Antti Ajanki * Pavel Akhrameev * Fahad Al-Saidi * Marc Aldorasi * Jasper Alias - Mozilla plugin toolbar * Thijs Alkemade * Tim Allen * Ago Allikmaa * Ruud Althuizen * Remita Amine * Daniel Amm * Sergio Ammirata * Vibhoothi Anand * Justin Anderson * Kelly Anderson * Josef Andersson * Jean-Philippe André - Qt bugs and improvements, various bugfixes, Zip access module * Riccardo Angius * Anatoliy Anischovich * Kevin Anthony * Alex Antropoff - RFC3016 (LATM) RTP packetizer extension, MMS fixes * Xabier Aramendu * Robson Braga Araujo - UPnP discovery XML fix * Marc Ariberti - communication with channel server, YOPY port * Isamu Arimoto * Hans-Kristian Arntzen * Sanchit Arora * Stephan Aßmus - BeOS module fixes and enhancements * Joseph S. Atkinson - FreeBSD packaging and patches * Olivier Aubert - Mediacontrol API, Python bindings, svg module * Alexis Aubry * Sigmund Augdal Helberg - plugins, Subtitles and freetype, Hotkeys, Shoutcast discovery module and b4s playlist parser, wxWidgets preferences, File-Info and metadata handling * Jean-Yves Avenard * Dominko Aždajić * Filipe Azevedo * Pavol Babincak * Pierre Baillet - SDL audio and video output * Jeffrey Baker - ALSA plugin port to ALSA 1.0 API * Ethan C. Baldridge - directory browsing code * Kamil Baldyga * Marton Balint * Julien Ballet * Alexis Ballier - Additional options in configure * Alex Bankoski * Luca Barbato - RTSP client fix * Tomer Barletz * James Bates * Matthias Bauer * Christof Baumgaertner - dbox web intf * Gildas Bazin - Windows and Pocket PC ports, core improvements, decoders API, win32 VCD/CDDA input and win32 ipv6 code, DirectX audio/video output, win32 WaveOut audio output, DirectShow input, a52, dts, vorbis, speex, flac and theora decoders/packetizers, mpeg video decoder, bandlimited resampling, Ogg and Raw DV demultiplexers, Configuration file infrastructure, wxWindows and http interfaces * Pierre-Luc Beaudoin - Vorbis 9 channels patch, Jack input fixes. * Hugo Beauzée-Luyssen * Mark Becwar * Roman Bednarek - MPL2 subtitles support * Marek Beleščiak * Konstantin K. Beliak * Romain Bentz * An L. Ber * Lukas Bergdoll * Tim Bernhard * Rocky Bernstein - Navigation-enabled VCD enhanced CDDA * René J. V. Bertin - macOS port * Nicolas Bertrand * Jean-Baptiste Besnard * Alexander Bethke * Kevin Bettin * C.W. Betts * Roland Bewick * Ashok Bhat * Pablo Biagioli * Konstanty Bialkowski - improvements on mod files support * Mark Bidewell * Johan Bilien - VCD input, Satellite input, libdvbpsi support * Niles Bindel * Sebastian Birk * Diego Biurrun * Julien Blache - disc ejection code * Evan Blackstone * Jörg Bleyel * Emmanuel Blindauer - aRts audio output * Maciej Blizinski * Søren Bøg - dynamicoverlays * Konstantin Bogdanov * Sergey Bolshakov * James Bond * Stéphane Borel - MPEG video decoder, DVD input, IFO parsing, CSS decryption, DVD navigation * Arnaud de Bossoreille de Ribou - SDL video output * Rune Botten * Fathi Boudra * Julien Bouquillon - Forum support and JavaScript library * Aaron Boxer * Vianney Boyer * Pádraig Brady * Etienne Brateau * Andrew Breckenridge * Yannick Bréhon - Mozilla plugin event listerners * Nick Briggs * Nathan Phillip Brink * Rogério Theodoro de Brito * Martin Briza * Brandon Brooks * Kai Uwe Broulik * Lyndon Brown * Steven Brown - fix for optional PES size bug * Sylver Bruneau * Stefan Brüns * Maxim Bublis * Johannes Buchner - Zoom keyboard shortcuts * Derek Buitenhuis * Ronald S. Bultje * Moritz Bunkus - Matroska patches * Christophe Burgalat - XVMC (cle266) patch for VIA boards * Austin Burrow * Vitaly V. Bursov * Tim Byrne * Filipe Cabecinhas * Miguel Angel Cabrera Moya - RTMP access patch * Sylvain Cadhillac * Carlo Calabrò * Jonathan Calmels * Benoit Calvez * Donald Campbell * Eren Inan Canpolat * Mike Cardillo * Filippo Carone - Java bindings * Rafaël Carré - D-Bus control, Audioscrobbler, Telepathy, Taglib meta reader/writer, Ncurses enhancements, Power management inhibition, PGP update core, Spread bugfixes * Jérémy Carrier * François Cartegnie - multiple Qt improvements and usability advise * Rob Casey - Amino RTSP fix * Andrei Casian * Pauline Castets - NSIS fixes and i18n * Tony Castley - BeOS interface and video * Scott Caudle - Visualization, WX improvements * Antoine Cellerier - Video Filters, Demux, v4l2 access; HTTP interface pages, Lua (interface, meta fetcher, playlist, ...) modules * Martin Čermák * Ian Chamberlain * Gilles Chanteperdrix * Maxime Chapelet * Guillaume Charifi * Daniel Charles * Denis Charmet * Quentin Chateau * Sébastien Chaumat - YOPY port tests * Nicolas Chauvet * Andrii Chebukin * Shenghan Chen * Andy Chenee * Vladimir Chernyshov - MMX motion optimizations * Clement Chesnin * Awais Chishti * Kuan-Ching Chiu * Mike JS. Choi * Thanakrit Chomphuming * Georgi Chorbadzhiyski - HTTP access error handling fix, ASF output patches * Kevin Chromik * Paul Clark * Thomas Clavier * Andrew Clayton * Chris Clayton * Chris Clepper - OpenGL fix * Cédric Cocquebert - Misc opengl effects for the OpenGL Video Output. "Panoramix" video filter for image walls with automatic attenuation. Fix on sharpen filter. * Philippe Coent * Mitch Cohen * Oliver Collyer * Vincent L. Cone * Tobias Conradi * Geraud Continsouzas * Alex Converse * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * David Cordero Ramírez * Paul Corke - pvr and dv patches for newer drivers and hardware * Rudolf Cornelissen - BeOS fixes * Valter Correia * Gianfranco Costamagna * Baptiste Coudurier * Geoffroy Couprie - Podcast fix * Christophe Courtaut * Philippe Coval * Olivier Crête * Frédéric Crozat * Adrien Cunin * Louis Currie * Pierre d'Herbemont - macOS framework, LibVLC enhancements, Compile fix * Matthias Dahl * John Dalgliesh - macOS interface playlist fix * Frank Dana * Anil Daoud * Renaud Dartus - AC3 decoder * Arne de Bruijn * Andre De Deudwaerder * Alexis de Lattre - Documentation, packaging, IGMPv3 support and various fixes * Emmanuel de Roux * Rémy de Sérésin * Krish De Souza * Nilmoni Deb - autoconf and Makefile fixes * Jérôme Decoodt * Alain Degreffe * Cyril Deguet - Audio output, skins module (X11 port), skins2 module (core and X11 port), JACK audio output * Colin Delacroix - macOS port * Zhizhang Deng * Valentin Deniaud * Rémi Denis-Courmont - network subsystem, threading subsystem, Demux: RTP receiver, VOC, XA, Standard MIDI files, Codecs: EA ADPCM, MIDI synthesis, TLS and SRTP * Joseph DeVore * Richard Diamond * Max Dilipovich * Vincent Dimar - wxWidgets noline help patch * Jan-Paul Dinger * Romain Diouskine * Sharad Dixit * Gina Dobrescu * Yavor Doganov * Goran Dokic - Added status bar menu in macOS * Hannes Domani - Qt4 interface patches * Boris Dorès - Win32 network input/interface, Headphone channel mixer, Dolby Surround decoder, Audio output core enhancements * Philipp Dreimann * Jean-Marc Dressler - BeOS port, MPEG video decoder * Benjamin Drung - Current Debian packaging * Benoît Noël du Payrat * Kevin DuBois * Hoang Duc * Régis Duchesne - Original author * Eric Dudiak - macOS Interface rework (GSoC 2008) * Cian Duffy - BeOS port * Pierre Marc Dumuid - Playlist patches * Lochlin Duperron * Rémi Duraffort - sftp access, Improvement of SDL vout and taglib, QA (memory leaks, race conditions) * Yves Duret - RPM packages * Lukas Durfina - Qt4: full screen controller. Teletext button fix. Various fixes. * Marian Ďurkovič - various RTP and TS fixes * Nathan Egge * Boris Egorov * Zev Eisenberg * Daniel Ekmann * Ahmed El-Mahmoudy * Bill Eldridge * Cezar Elnazli * Frank Enderle * Eric Engestrom * Austin English * Mirsal Ennaime - D-Bus ameliorations * Sébastien Escudier * Marc Etcheverry * Henri Fallon - ALSA audio output, MPEG TS input, Decoder modularization * Sylvain Fargier * Greg Farrell - rc interface "enqueue" command * Anton Farygin - ALT Sisyphus packaging * Ludovic Fauvet - Qt4 patch * Carlos Fenollosa * Luis Fernandes * Alexandre Fernandez * Alexandre Ferreira * Michael S. Feurstein * Przemyslaw Fiala - MMS/TCP fix * Jernej Fijacko * G Finch * Martin Finkel * Ross Finlayson * Alan Fischer * Daniel Fischer - Shoutcast output support * Shlomi Fish - Mageia packaging * Romain Fliedel - Fix httplive bug * Andrew Flintham - Text subtitler and font scripts * David Flynn - Dirac video codec * Vasily Fomin - Automatic file extension in Transcode/Save * Jérôme Forissier - Library contributions * Robert Forsman - Fixed DASH compatibility with com.sun.net.httpserver * Thierry Foucu - Use fabsf for floating value instead of abs in visual effects * Edgar Fouillet * Damien Fouilleul - ActiveX control, Safari/Firefox plugin for macOS, Direct3D Video output, SSE2 chroma converters, improved MMX chroma converters * Ron Frederick * John Freed * Stefán Freyr Stefánsson - Qt4 speed slider * Alina Friedrichsen * Jérôme Froissart * Hugues Fruchet * Vikram Fugro * David Fuhrmann - macOS port contributor * Tooru Fujisawa - OpenGL-based Screen Input Module for macOS * Piotr Fusik * Ramon Gabarró * Brais Gabín * Tony Gaillard * Alexander Gall - Solaris and CDDB fixes * Victor Gama * Olivier Gambier * Jonas Gehring * Eugen Geist * Nils Geiswiller * David Geldreich * Fabrizio Gennari * Jan Gerber - patch theora decoding aspect ratio * Felix Geyer * Samuel Giddins * Ralph Giles * Santiago Gimeno * Vittorio Giovara * Andrea Giudice - Fixed WebVTT subtitles with timestamps * Rene Gollent - BeOS port contributor * Arnaud Gomes-do-Vale - autoconf patches * Édouard Gomez * Guillaume Gomez * Alejandro González * Robert Gordon * Grigori Goronzy * Carsten Gottbehüt - v4l hotplug fix * Enno Gottschalk * Amir Gouini - Mozilla plugin event listerners * Romain Goyet * Vitaliy Grabchuk * Thomas Graf - Gettext support * Adrien Grand - Java and VLM corrections * Emeric Grange * Mal Graty * Glen Gray - RTSP keepalive * David Grellscheid * Richard Grenville * Keary Griffin * Jean-Philippe Grimaldi - bug fixes * Mark Gritter - fix for netlist packet leak in demuxPSI * Janne Grunau * Enrico Gueli - Brightness threshold in adjust video filter * Alexis Guillard - IPv6 support * Thomas Guillem * Steinar H. Gunderson * Johan Gunnarsson * Tobias Güntner * Andrey Gursky * Roine Gustafsson - spudec bug fixes * Colin Guthrie * Andrea Guzzo - dc1394 firewire support * Niklas Haas * Kazemi Habib * Adrian Haensler * Simon Hailes * Carsten Haitzler - x11 fullscreen fix * Angelo Haller * Dennis Hamester * Farid Hammane * Martin Hamrle - PulseAudio output module * Zinuo Han * Michael Hanselmann - AirTunes streaming fix * Gerald Hansink - Qt Embedded Video Output * Ahmad Harb * Shane Harper - SDL fixes, XVideo output and GTK interface enhancements * Dugal Harris - DirectShow fixes, ActiveX bug fixes, MJPEG patches and OpenCV video filter * Jonathan Harris * Derk-Jan Hartman - macOS interface/video/audio output, directory input, Kasenna client support, contrib system for 3rd party libraries * O. Hartmann * Andreas Hartmetz * Mark Hassman * William Hawkins - Speex RTP payload format * Niklas Hayer * Gregory Hazel - wxWidgets fixes and improvements * Chenrui He * Jonathan Heard * Walter Heck * Juha-Pekka Heikkila * Devin Heitmueller * Alex Helfet * Igor Helman - VLM msecseek command * John Hendrikx * Gaël Hendryckx - IDCT and YUV transforms * Christian Henz - libupnp service discovery plugin, CyberLink UPnP fixes * Olaf Hering * Gonzalo Higuera Díaz * Tapio Hiltunen - Maemo X11 enhancements * Petri Hintukainen * Mikko Hirvonen - Firefox-1.5.x development configure patch * Hoàng Đức * Samuel Hocevar - Original Debian packaging, playlist and modules system, GNOME and GTK interfaces, Glide, fb, and caca video outputs, Esound audio output, DVD subtitles decoder, Video output, Mozilla plugin * Mickael Hoerdt - IPv6 SSM multicast patch * Wieland Hoffmann * Philip Höhlein * Adam Hoka * Charles Hordis - QAM modulation on ATSC * Patrick Horn - DirectShow patch * Adam Horvath * Richard Hosking - v4l2 support * Mike Houben * Olivier Houchard - UDP & HTTP access output fix, ffmpeg mux fix * Matt Housh - CRUX packaging * Ming Hu * Jeff Huang * Jeremy Huddleston Sequoia * Finn Hughes * Julien Humbert * Pierre-Hugues Husson * Ben Hutchings * Mohammed (Shaan) Huzaifa Danish * Rinat Ibragimov * Teemu Ikonen * Reka Inovan * Damian Ivereigh - ac3dec uninitialized data structure fix * Alex Izvorski - some more x264 options * Shaleen Jain * Darko Jankovic * Alexandre Janniaux * Hans-Peter Jansen - patch for module options handling * Eugenio Jarosiewicz - macOS interface and various fixes * Robert Jędrzejczyk - Delphi and Pascal API for library * Sebastian Jenny - AAC decoding channel ordering fix. * Juha Jeronen * Brieuc Jeunhomme - bug fixes * Vicente Jiménez Aguilar * Jon Lech Johansen - PS input fixes, Win32 DVD input port, QNX RTOS plugin, macOS port, MP4 DRMS support * Brian Johnson - interface fix * Christopher Johnson - Qt fix in vlc.spec * Rob Jonson * Lukas Juhrich * Brendon Justin * Rov Juvano * Steven Kabbes * Michel Kaempf - audio output, AC3 decoder, MPEG audio decoder * Martin Kahr - Apple Remote support * David Kaplan * Theppitak Karoonboonyanan * Tillmann Karras * Fabian Keil * Matthias Keiser * Chegou J. Keita * Garret Kelly * Jean-Baptiste Kempf * David Kennedy - X11 fullscreen patch * Markus Kern - video output window fixes (win32) * Maël Kervella * Atte Kettunen * Christopher Key * Justin Kim * Mathew King * Sašo Kiselkov - RTSP session timeout for some STBs, multipass x264 patch * Marius Kjeldahl - No window decoration patch for DirectX * Kamil Klimek * Adrian Knoth * Myung-Hun Ko - OS/2 port * Katsushi Kobayashi * Vitally Koehler - solves the problem of audio packet losses by the playback of MPEG2 transport stream. * Sagar Kohli * Branko Kokanović - mirror video filter * Øyvind Kolbu - FreeBSD patches * Pyry Kontio * Naohiro Koriyama * Uwe L. Korn * Sasha Koruga * Kaloyan Kovachev * Alexandr Koverninsky * Steven Kramer * Andres Krapf - FreeBSD port and tests, KDE user interface * Stephan Krempel * Mateus Krepsky Ludwich - rc interface mosaic-order callback * Mathias Kretschmer - IP Multicast support * Odd-Arild Kristensen * Tomas Krotil * Tanguy Krotoff - LibVLC cleanup and fix. * Rufan Kuang * Ondřej Kuda - HTTP interface tips and fixes * Markus Kuespert - BeOS CSS support * Bernd Kuhls * Felix Paul Kühne - macOS Interface (wizard, structure, extended controls panel, bookmarks window, fullscreen controller), Interface Interaction (core and macOS), contrib system for 3rd party libraries * Janne Kujanpää * Sandeep Kumar - Qt4 controller, skins, libvlc module, aout, input slider contributor * Brian Kurle * Sveinung Kvilhaugsvik * David J LaBarre - Forum help, moderation and support * Sam Lade * Alexander Lakhin * Lukáš Lalinský * Hans Lambermont - Syslog improvements * Pierre Lamot * Mounir Lamouri * Natalie Landsberg * Olivier Langlois * Michel Lanners - fixed typo and AltiVec detection * Antonio Larossa Jiménez * Éric Lassauge * Simon Latapie - contrast/HSB, and log ovideo filters, HTTP interface, VLM * Kai Lauterbach - added atmo Fnordlicht support * Alexander Law * Frédéric Le Coquil * Victorien Le Couviour-Tuffet * Jean-Baptiste Le Stang - Equalizer GUI fixes (macOS), Universal Binary Script * Jakob Leben * Clément Lecigne * Dean Lee * Hyeon-Ju Lee * Mark Lee * Soomin Lee * Tzu-Jung Lee * Vinson Lee * Adam Leggett * Evan Leis * Antoine Lejeune - Maemo port * Kornel Lesiński * Michel Lespinasse * Vojtěch Letal * Tristan Leteutre * Dominique Leuenberger - SuSE packaging, some patches * Pascal Levesque - QNX RTOS video and audio output * Theron Lewis * Steve Lhomme - MSVC fixes and Matroska enhancements * Andy Lindsay - fixes in the TS demux * Alexandre Lision * Ben Littler * Blake Livingston * Matthieu Lochegnies - MPEG audio emphasis fix * Juergen Lock * Christopher Loessl * David Loiret * Anthony Loiseau - Various fixes * John Paul Lorenti - ALSA device selection patch * Dennis Lou - ATSC support in the DVB module, MPEG2 support in the v4l2 module * Jeff Lu * Damien Lucas * Ismael Luceno * Jason Luka * Mateusz Łukasik - Current Debian packaging * Jonas Lundqvist * Scott Lyons * Paul Mackerras - AltiVec IDCT and motion * Paulo Vitor Magacho da Silva * Cristian Maglie * Adrien Maglo - VU meter, Direct3D desktop mode and various fixes * Bob Maguire - added more controls to the macOS interface * Paul B. Mahol * Xavier Maillard - audio converters * Wade Majors - BeOS icon integration, debugging and fixes * Andrey Makhnutin * Mathieu Malaterre * Martell Malone * Sam Malone * Ajith Manjula Senarathne * Manol Manolov * Xavier Marchesini - Windows fixes * Daniel Marth * Samuel Martin * Xavier Martin * Yohann Martineau * Dominique Martinet * Jeroen Massar - IPv6 hostname resolution fix * Christophe Massiot - decoder and input core functions, audio output, MPEG video decoder, Many ports, DVB input, mosaic, TS muxer/demuxer improvements, contrib system for 3rd party libraries, documentation, fortunes maintainer * Jean-François Massol - Qt4 Sout work * Christian Masus * Cyril Mathé - WebPlugin features and improvements * Tristan Matthews * Peter Maurer * Gregory Maxwell * Alan McCosh * Wayne McDougall * Michael McEll * Dermot McGahon - Bug fixes, RC interface loop and repeat * Sean McGovern * Jonathan McGowan * Patrick McLean - Libcdio update patch * Duncan McNamara * Asad Mehmood * Akash Mehrotra * Maxime Meissonnier * Etienne Membrives * David Menestrina * Jaikrishna Menon * Michael Merg * Arwed von Merkatz - Gamma correction for adjust filter * Loren Merritt * Alex Merry * Geoffrey Métais * Christoph Miebach * Andreas Mieke * Daniel Mierswa * Dominik Mierzejewski * Tim Miller * Loïc Minier - Current Debian packaging, GTK/GNOME enhancements, xosd interface plug-in, SLP * Benjamin Mironer - macOS fixes * Arkadiusz Miśkiewicz - autoconf and Makefile patches * Akinobu Mita * Jan David Mol - Suggested some flags for ffmpeg building * Michael Mondragon - ncurses compilation fix * Jean-Alexis Montignies - coreaudio multiple streams fix * John Mooring * Cristian Morales Vega * Philippe Morin * John Moser * Maxime Mouchet * Robert Mourning * Cameron Mozie * Christopher Mueller * Thomas Mühlgrabner - AAC fixes. * Marco Munderloh - HTTP fix for Win32 to URL filenames * Elliot Murphy * Christophe Mutricy - Current Debian packaging, libnotify plugin, contrib system for 3rd party libraries, win32 binary contribs, Various fixes * Laurent Mutricy - HTTP interface fixes * Vikram Narayanan * Gaurav Narula * Lari Natri * Tom Needham * Aurélien Nepthali - Patch for modules/stream_output/rtp.c proper test for NULL. Fix crash in video filters error handling code in transcode. Fix telnet crash. * Gustaf Neumann * Kai Neuwerth * Will Newton * Emmanuel Nicolet * Dave Nicolson * VIncenzo Nicosia * Toralf Niebuhr * Peter Bak Nielsen * Diego Fernando Nieto * Kuba Niewiarowski * Thomas Nigro * Carola Nitz * Marc Nolette - PVR support in DirectShow input * Matthias P. Nowak - ALSA 5.1 fix * Alexandre Pereira Nunes * Tim O'Callaghan - pvr input cleaning patch * Alan Odgaard * Ilkka Ollakka - x264,qt4 enhancements and fixes * Pere Orga * Barak Ori - Bidirectional fixes * Claudio Ortelli * Abylay Ospan * Jeroen Ost * Kenneth Ostby - Audioscrobbler plugin * Enrique Osuna - Various bug fixes in libvlc. Major macOS Framework improvements. * Isaac Osunkunle - Spatializer (GSoC 2007) * Robert Paciorek * Andri Pálsson * Andre Pang - Annodex support * Heiko Panther - macOS audio device selection framework * David Papazian * Ibraheem Paredath * Mathieu Parent * Thomas Parmelan - mosaic user-defined offsets for substreams * Hamza Parnica * Stephen Parry * Aleksandr Pasechnik * Kevin H. Patterson - Theora framesize calculation * Timo Paulssen * Konstantin Pavlov - Build system/linkage fixes, Pidfile creation on daemon mode, ALT Linux packaging * Alex Peak * Roman Pen * Bastien Penavayre * Daniel Peng * Vincent Penne - Teletext decoder * Vincent Penquerc'h - Kate subtitle decoder module * Thomas Penteker - CRUX packaging * Yoann Peronneau * Alexandre Perraud * Gabriel de Perthuis * Sven Petai * John Peterson * Eric Petit - BeOS module fixes and enhancements, Stream output, macOS OpenGL video output, conrtib system for 3rd party libraries * Diego Elio Pettenò - remove usage of internal ffmpeg symbols, configure fixes * Christoph Pfister * Florian G. Pflug - macOS port * Justus Piater * Florent Pillet * Gleb Pinigin * Ancelot Mark Pinto * Lorenzo Pistone * Samuel Pitoiset * Stanislas Plessia * Julien Plissonneau Duquène - JACK audio input module * Michael Ploujnikov - Spelling fix * Martin Pöhlmann * Vladimír Pokorný * Ramiro Polla * Alessio Pollero * Olivier Pomel - Original author * Nicolas Pomepuy * Remco Poortinga - IPv6 multicast patch * Alan Pope * Nick Pope * Stefan Pöschel * Shaya Potter * Benjamin Poulain * Guillaume Poussel * Benjamin Pracht - macOS Interface (playlist), documentation * Frank Praznik * Jean-Romain Prévost * Lahiru Lakmal Priyadarshana - Qt4 patch * Simona-Marinela Prodea * Igor Prokopenkov * Gaurav Pruthi * Tanguy Pruvot * Emmanuel Puig - skins module (core and win32 port) * Bernie Purcell - MKV USF subtitles support, HTML tags for subtitles and subtitles renderer enhancements * Sergey Puzanov * Ara Qadir * Sergey Radionov * Kaarlo Räihä * Rajeesh K V * Rohan Rajpal * Srikanth Raju - Chorus flanger audio filter * Sebastian Ramacher - Current Debian packaging * Johan Ransay * Tobias Rapp * Joni Räsänen * Alexandre Ratchov * Christopher Rath * Brian Raymond - Quicktime 404 error on RTSP SETUP fix * Sushma Reddy * Thierry Reding * Petter Reinholdtsen * Yidong Ren * Xavier René-Corail * François Revol * Ricardo Ribalda Delgado * Quentin Richard * Udo Richter - Trancode padding / cropping * Bill C. Riemers - http access fixes * Maxime Ripard * Fabio Ritrovato * Brian Robb - win32 CD/DVD drive detection in wx, bug fixes * Julien Robert - DTS to SPDIF fixes. * Sean Robinson * David Robison * Florian Roeske * Philip Roffe * Mats Rojestal - compilation fixes for Solaris 9 * Alex Root * Filip Roséen * Dan Rosenberg * Jonathan Rosser - Dirac video codec * Sebastian Roth * Timo Rothenpieler * Frédéric Ruget - Portaudio audio output * Måns Rullgård * Pavol Rusnak * Cody Russell * Kamil Rytarowski * Gilles Sabourin * Mehdi Sabwat * Pierre Sagaspe * Luc Saillard * Shivansh Saini * Duncan Salerno * Jean-Paul Saman - libmad plugin, iPAQ port, PDA (Familiar Linux) interface, DVB-S/C/T on v4l2 API, HD1000 port, OSD menu, Digital Video (Firewire/IEEE1394/I-Link) * Adam Sampson - libFLAC API support * Sukrit Sangwan * Ibrahima Sarr * Mathias Sauvestre * Arnaud Schauly - SAP module * Julian Scheel * Jason Scheunemann * Andreas Schlick * Brian Schmidt * Marcel Schnirring * Marvin Scholz * Mike Schrag - DirectX device selection * Detlef Schroeder * Andrew Schubert * Tim Schuerewegen - contrib fixes * Steven M. Schultz - BSD/OS port * Louis Segretin * Vincent Seguin - core VLC structure, interface and message queue, video output, YUV transforms, X11 and GGI video outputs * Christoph Seibert * Georg Seifert * François Seingier - TTL setting in the wx stream output dialog * Kenneth Self - BDA module * Philip Sequeira * Salah-Eddin Shaban * Daksh Shah * Shai Shamir * Avani Sharma * Steven Sheehy - wxWidgets interface fix * Edward Sheldrake * Richard Shepherd - BeOS video output (BBitmap and Overlay) * Gian Marco Sibilla * André Silva * Diogo Silva * Luiz Silva * Colin Simmonds - compile fix for macOS * Richard Simpson * Aakash Singh * Nishith Singh * Harry Sintonen - fix for MKV demuxer * Harald Sitter * Espen Skoglund - FreeBSD autoconf and Makefile patches * Vitalijus Slavinskas - nsv patches * Brad Smith - OpenBSD packaging * Jed Smith * Chris Smowton * Richard Soderberg * Ron Soffer * Alexey Sokolov * Miha Sokolov * Brian Somers - FreeBSD packaging * Mathieu Sonet * YeWen Song * Pierre Souchay * Mario Speiß * Torsten Spindler - Script to set vlc as default player on GNOME * Avishay Spitzer * Jean Sreng * Jon Stacey * Paweł Stankowski * K. Staring - RTSP rewind and fast-forward support * John Stebbins * Benoit Steiner - MPEG system input, network input * Clément Stenac - Playlist core and demuxers, SAP parser, wxWidgets and joystick interfaces, Announce system, visualisation, volume normalizer * Björn Stenberg * Martin Storsjö * Daniel Stränger - M3U, xtag and playlist improvements, Meta information core fixes, XSPF playlist support * Hang Su - wpl/zpl support * Robin Sue * Christian Suloway * Cheng Sun * Kellen Sunderland * Samuli Suominen * Anuradha Suraparaju * Petr Surda - rc plugin for VLC control through /dev/stdin * Joe Taber * Malte Tancred - VLCKit patch for URLs * Michael Tänzer * Reinhard Tartler - Current Debian packaging * Andy Tather * Yaşar Tay * Ernest E. Teem III * Frode Tennebø * Ewout ter Hoeven * Alexander Terentyev * Timothy B. Terriberry * Abel Tesfaye * Olivier Teulière - Win32 interface, skins module (core and win32 port) * Jonathan Thambidurai * Sébastien Thevenin * Samuel Thibault * David Thiel - security audit and report * Elodie Thomann * Pascal Thomet * Mika Tiainen * Ray Tiley * Tamás Tímár * Daniel Tisza * Ka Man Tong - playlist_Clear addition * Sébastien Toque * Jarmo Torvinen - rawaudio demuxer * Steven Toth * Barmand Toumiret * Matthew A. Townsend * Ulrich Trampe * Matthias Treydte * Mohammed Adnène Trojette - Current Debian packaging * Michał Trzebiatowski * Konstantinos Tsanaktidis * Tse Kit Yam * Benoît Tuduri * Erwan Tulou * Joseph Tulou - small dc1394 patch, image demuxer * Zoran Turalija * Eren Türkay - Speex boundary checks and security fix * James Turner * Erick Tyndall * Yuval Tze * William Ung * Andrey Utkin * Petr Vacek - FTP cleartext authentication * Juho Vähä-Herttua * Pavel Valach * Heorhi Valakhanovich * Arnaud Vallat * Dennis van Amerongen - x264 options unification * Boy van Amstel * Jan Van Boghout - iTunes like slider for macOS interface * Gerrit van den Hanenberg * Gertjan Van Droogenbroeck * Philippe Van Hecke - SAP header hash patch * Joris van Rooij * Frans van Veen - Mozilla plugin toolbar * Olafs Vandāns * Gisle Vanem - gettimeoffay under win32 * Tony Vankrunkelsven * Mathieu Velten * Daniel Verkamp * Valentin Vetter * Adam Viaud * Brion Vibber * Jeremy Vignelles * Lucas C. Villa Real * Romain Vimont * Gal Vinograd * Vityusha V. Vinokurov * Radek Vybíral * Iain Wade * Wallace Wadge - multiple programs TS mux * Rafael Waldo Delgado Doblas * Darrell Walisser * Jonatan Wallmander * Bo Wang - Real support improvements. * Edward Wang - Current Debian packaging * Wills Wang * Barry Wardell - Qt4 patch * Alex Warhawk * Mariusz Wasak * Götz Waschk - Mandrake packaging * Go Watanabe - fix for non-ASCII filenames * John Watzman * Brian Weaver * André Weber - Qt4, AAC ordering, Win32 threads patches, video filter module for the homebrew AmbiLight (AtmoLight) * Winston Weinert * Johannes Weißl * Lucas Werkmeister * Clemens Werther * Douglas West - dynamicoverlay patch * Jarrad Whitaker * Chris White * Matthew Whitworth * Jakub Wieczorek * A. Wilcox - Adélie Linux packaging * Brian C. Wiles - vlm schedule fix * Jan Winter * Karlheinz Wohlmuth * Varphone Wong * Danny Wood - Surround PulseAudio support. * Thomas L. Wood - Fixed QuantMatrixExtension bug * Alex Woods * Alan Wright - Forum help and support * Ronald Wright * Can Wu * Pankaj Yadav * Rohit Yadav * Fabian Yamaguchi * Kazuki Yamaguchi * Yuudai Yamashigi * Adrián Yanes * Frédéric Yhuel * Pierre Ynard - Windows patches * Michael Young - Accept port specifications in smb2 * Dylan Yudaken - hotkeys patch * Andrew Zaikin - Config saving fixes * Nickolai Zeldovich * Martin Zeman * Forteve Zepushisti * Rui Zhang * Ye Zhang - Fix for VLM RTSP concurrent LEAVE make VLC crash * Yuehua Zhao - real video codec * Zhili Zhao * Bixin Zhuo * Moti Zilberman * John Michael Zorko - fix for delay issues in udp sout * Andrii Zui * Sebastien Zwickert - Multiple macOS fixes and improvements Art * Tom Bigelajzen - Interface icons and help with web design * Simon Damkjær Andersen - playmode icons and the entire Fullscreen Panel design for the macOS GUI in v0.8.6 * Doney den Ouden - macOS icon design * Danko Dolch - Icons and Design for Qt4 Interface * Daniel Dreibrodt - VLC 0.8.5 default skin, skins, design and help on the forum and the wiki * Damien Erambert * Eurodata Computer Club - v0.8.4 icon design * Jérôme Guilbaud - Winamp 5 skin update * Freya Lindhorst * Richard Øiestad - v0.7.x cone graphics * Davor Orel - macOS icons * Alexandre Perraud * Geoffrey Roussel - Christmas Easter egg * Max Rudberg - v0.7.0 macOS controller art * Leo Spalteholz - Qt interface design * Dominic Spitaler - v1.0 macOS Document Icons * Vincent van den Heuvel - v0.8.4 macOS about window * Joeri van Dooren - v0.4.0 macOS icon * David Weber - v0.5.0 macOS interface design & graphics Localization * Muhammed Abdelaziz * Semsudin Abdic * Abduqadir Abliz * Prasannajit Acharya * Tapu Afrad * Sadia Afroze * Bagban Afzal * Umesh Agarwal * Amir Elisha Aharoni * Jamil Ahmed * Dylan Aïssi * Niklas Åkerström * Amanpreet Singh Alam * Xènia Albà Cantero * Mohammed bin Suleiman Alkindi * Umidjon Almasov * Abdulrahman Alothaim * Mosaab Alzoubi * Kristaps Ancāns * Gaius Anderson * Josef Andersson * Md Ariful * Denis Arnaud * Helena Arndt * Hossain Arshadghghaleh * Jorge Arturo * Joel Arvidsson * Sam Askari * Sigmund Augdal Helberg * Auk Piseth * Dominko Aždajić * Gorka Azkarate Zubiaur * Fakhri Azzouz * Eduard Babayan * Daniel Bäck * L. Balasubramaniam * Michał Ryszard Balicki * Andriy Bandura * Tobias Bannert * Elizabeth Da Conceicao Baptista * Mindaugas Baranauskas * Luca Barbato * Dorin V. Barbu * Rodrigo Barcelata * Caner Başaran * Michael Bauer * Benny Beat * Davide Beatrici * Hugo Beauzée-Luyssen * Mohammed Belkacem * Atanas Beloborodov * William Beltrán * Ashish Belwase * Wim Benes * Mattias C. Berens * Kristoffer Berge * Laura Berindei * Can Berkol * Baiba Bērziņa * Ara Bextiyar * Eirik U. Birkeland * Martin Böh * Mads Bojesen * Magnus Boman * Louis Boucherie * Yacine Bouklif * Fouzia Bourai * Rocío Braud * Andrey Brilevskiy * Morten Brix Pedersen * Ibrahim Bulat * Carlo Calabrò * Paul Caranton * Rafaël Carré * Hugo Carvalho * Eva Castillo * Servet Cebeci * Faissal Chamekh * Ethan Chan * Andi Chandler * Hsiu-Ming Chang * Frank Chao * Paras Nath Chaudhary * Alfredo Chaves * Sylvain Chiron * Thanakrit Chomphuming * Sayan Chowdhury * Tomáš Chvátal * Marco Ciotola * Biagio Consalvo * Ari Constâncio * Javier Contreras * Gonçalo Cordeiro * Ana Coronel * Keiji Costantini * Luca Costantino * Olav Dahlum * Evgeni Danailov * Ardit Dani * Siarhei Daryichau * Avinash Kumar Dasoundhi * Chalermpon Dasri * Thomas De Rocker * Alfred Decorte * Shuhrat Dehkanov * Saroj Dhakal * Chandrakant Dhutadmal * Veronica Di Giorgio * Claudio Diana * Alexander Didebulidze * Ingmārs Dīriņš * Sidney Dória * Tronn Dyrstad * Imre Kristoffer Eilertsen * Kurt-Håkon Eilertsen * Muhammad El-Seed * Bayarsaikhtan Enkhtaivan * Omer Ensari * Damien Erambert * Dávid Eredics * Håkon Meland Eriksen * Mehmet Ertekin * Marco Esposito * Andreas Everos * La Ode Muh. Fadlun Akbar * Niels Fanøe * Saeed Farzad * Ludovic Fauvet * Alessandro Felicetti * Mohammed Nazmul Ferdous * Juan Diego Fernández Rosado * Roberto Ferraro * Jaume Ferrer * Valek Filippov * Alessandro Forte * Abdul Fousan * Göran Fusse Johansson * Alexander Gabilondo * Jānis-Marks Gailis * Tòni Galhard * Mehzad Galib * Giovanni Alfredo Garciliano Díaz * Elisa Garufi * Thierry Yves Gaston Stein * Lars Gaudian * Prabin Gautam * Ioan-Simion Ghejan * Ashish Ghimire * Roustam Ghizdatov * Solomon Gizaw * José Góis * André Filipe Sobral de Matos Gomes * Lorena Gomes * David González * Raquel Gonzalez Orea * Rigels Gordani * Hardik Kishorpuri Goswami * Thomas Graf * Kristoffer Grundström * Daniel Gullbransen * Adem Gunes * Myckel Habets * Luqman Hakim * Ayberk Halac * Michal Halenka * Albatul Hamad * HoJoong Han * Lionel Hannequin * Rohit Harikiran * Derk-Jan Hartman * Senad Hasanbašić * Vikas Hegde * Alexander Henket * Kai Hermann * Marián Hikaník * Samuel Hocevar * Luke Hollins * Roman Horník * Khaled Hosny * Tihomir Hristov * Jeff Huang * Petri Huotari * Torstein Husebø * Andreas Dreyer Hysing * Paula Iglesias * Praveen Illa * Pau Iranzo Gómez * Konrad Iturbe * Ivo Ivanov * Pedro Ivo * Ixiar Iza * Goudarz Jafari * Israt Jahan * Rajaa Jalil * Alexander Jansen * Aputsiaĸ Niels Janussen * Luis Jaramillo * Domagoj Jelaš * Alexander Mackinnon Jensen * Adam Jerjir Ancker * Juha Jeronen * Damir Jerovšek * Peter Jespersen * Vicente Jiménez Aguilar * Ulrik Johansen * Alfred John * Tadashi Jokagi * Laurent Jonqueres * Stian Jørgensrud * Chynggyz Jumaliev * Jouni Kähkönen * Alex Kalfas * Vaidotas Kalvelis * Ildar Kamaev * Mahrazi Mohd Kamal * Jeong-Hee Kang * Lasso Kante * Ozancan Karataş * Biraj Karmakar * Navpreet Kaur * Pasindu Kavinda * Suraj Kawade * Otto Kekäläinen * Gábor Kelemen * Galym Kerimbekov * Osama Khalid * Salil Khalilzadeh * Zabeeh Khan * Khin Mi Mi Aung * Khoem Sokhem * Saad Liaquat Kiani * Changkyoon Kim * Namhyung Kim * Kiril Kirilov * Mihkel Kirjutas * Peter Klofutar * Christian Kosim * Daniel Krawczyk * Aniket Eknath Kudale * Chaitra Kulkarni * Chandan Kumar * Gaurav Kumar * Shambhu Kumar * Rajnikant Kumbhar * Eugene Kutia * Jean-Pierre Kuypers * Alexander Lakhin * Marcos Lans * Iñaki Larrañaga Murgoitio * Ask Hjorth Larsen * Jonas Larsen * Louis Tim Larsen * Éric Lassauge * Luis Lazaro * Marco Lazzaro * Taijuin Lee * Christophe Lherieau * Bishan Li * Dian Li * Joel Limberg * Freya Lindhorst * Arkadiusz Lipiec * Timo Liu * Predrag Ljubenović * Tornes Ḷḷume * José López * Leire López Goiburu * Ruei-Yuan Lu * Alexey Lugin * Yusuf Luis * Arnis Lupiks * Joni Määttä * Adrien Maglo * Magnus Magnusson * Asif Mahmud * Emmanuel Malaj * Linus Malmgren * Jyoti Manandhar * Goce Manevski * Ajith Manjula Senanarathna * Francesco Marinucci * Sérgio Marques * Andrea Martini * Alfonso Maria Marzano * Emin Mastizada * Gonçalo Matos * Henrik Mattsson-Mårn * Rūdolfs Mazurs * Drew Melim * Adnan Memija * Balázs Meskó * Gwenn Meynier * Christoph Miebach * Gorana Milicević * Marin Minchev * Kartik Mistry * MH Mithu * Sheesh Mohsin * Mohammad Hossein Mojtahedi * Joan Montané * Mirko Moreschi * Dāvis Mosāns * Tyler Moss * Erion Mulaj * Arian - Cazare Muncitori * Antonino Murabito * Fumio Nakayama * Irriep Nala Novram * Hemanta Nandi * Niksana Nanev * Oleksandr Natalenko * Karthik Natesh * Olle Neiman * Petr Nekvinda * Savvas Nesseris * Luis Neves * Kenneth Nielsen * Kaloyan Nikolov * Jeremiah Njoroge * Sara Nocentini * Allan Nordhøy * Adi Endro Nugroho * Claes-Göran Nydahl * Pauli Nykanen * Daniel Nylander * Nicolai Nystrup-Eriksen * Seanán Ó Coistín * David Ó Laıġeanáın * Seán Ó Séaghdha * Freyr Gunnar Ólafsson * Ilkka Ollakka * Ernest Olory * San Emmanuel James Olweny * Roman Ondráček * Saúl Ortega * Magnus Österlund * Islam Ouahouda * Miroslav Oujeský * Golam Maruf Ovee * Andri Pálsson * Kamil Páral * Ghjuvan Pasquinu * Niccolò Patriarchi * Paulus Paulus * Václav Pavlíček * Tero Pelander * Vít Pelčák * Ricardo Perdigão * Ricardo Pérez López * Alexandre Perraud * Yordanka Peteva * Pham Kieu Thanh * Anh Phan * Mary Piconese * Eduard Pintilie * Sebastiano Pistore * David Planella Molas * Mattias Põldaru * Ioannis Pontikis * Lorenzo Porta * Aled Powell * Angelo Prandelli * Emil Preda * Audrey Prévost * Grzegorz Pruchniakowski * Nasip Purnomo * Pyae Sone * Ara Qadir * Bruno Queirós * Circo Radu * Mohammad Rahmani * Pilvi Rajala * Pardava Rajnik * Shashi Ranjan * Sebastian Rasmussen * Dheerendra Rathor * Vincenzo Reale * Bibhuti Regmi * Anton Regnander * Anita Reitere * Fernando Reyes * André de Barros Martins Ribeiro * João Paulo de Almeida Ribeiro * Yann Ricquebourg * Paolo Ringegni * Christopher Rönngren * Gaëtan Rousseaux * Goutam Roy * Jack Ruertnevel * Julen Ruiz Aizpuru * Karolis Runas * Dusmantha Rupasinghe * Alvaro Sáez * Marko Sahakangas * Pittayakom Saingtong * Sajeer P * Ahmed Salah * Ammar Salem * Alexey Salmin * Gianmario Salvetti * Mustafa Sandal * Miyuru Sankalpa * Patrick Santa-Maria * Farzaneh Sarafraz * Shantanu Sarkar * Ibrahima Sarr * Xuacu Saturio * Jonathan Schmidt * Cristian Secară * Jiří Sedlák * Jens Seidel * Seng Sutha * Iván Seoane Pardo * Emilio Sepúlveda * Md. Rezwan Shahid * Yaron Shahrabani * Sampath Kumar Shetty K * Seongki Shin * Sipho Sibiya * Mario Siegmann * Cristian Silaghi * Alfredo Silva * Gonçalo Silva * Manuela Silva * Petr Šimáček * Ahto Simakuutio * Aulia Firdaus Simbolon * Emmanuel Simond * Tarsem Singh * Gustav Smedberg * Vojtěch Smejkal * Ivar Smolin * Sok Sophea * Marc Sokolovitch * Tomáš Souček * Leandro Sousa * Miguel Sousa * Ojārs Spriņķis * Martin Srebotnjak * Sreejith P * Mathias Stang * Manolis Stefanis * Jon Stødle * Sverrisson Sveinn í Felli * Bjørn I. Svindseth * Animesh Swar * Prabath Swarna * Marcin Szymański * Milan Tair * Yaşar Tay * Theodore Theschitz * Saku Tiihonen * Arthur Țițeică * Tomi Toivio * Wiebe Tokkel * Zhang Tong * Chaisiri Toomthong * Chesús Daniel Trigo * Michał Trzebiatowski * Jacopo Tumminello * Özgür Turanlı * Florence Tushabe * Kasper Tvede * Aftabuzzaman Ullah * Matej Urbančič * Mario Uškoković * Ufuk Uyumaz * Mihkel Vain * Pedro Valadares * Tadeáš Valenta * Cédric Valmary * Robin van der Vliet * Iñigo Varela * Javier Varela * Michal Vašíček * Đorđe Vasiljević * Paolo Velati * Bruno Vella * Elanjelian Venugopal * Anaïs Vidal * Riku Viitanen * H.Shalitha Vikum * Ileana Vucicovici * Huw Walters * Chen Wang * Sophia Meifang Wang * Mingzhi Wei * Philipp Weissenbacher * Gideon Wentink * Daniel Winzen * Friedel Wolff * Zuzana Wolfová * Andrey Wolk * Timothy Wong * Simos Xenitellis * Akmal Xushvaqov * Giovanni Ybarias Monzón * Loba Yeasmeen * Vladimir Yermolayev * Yhal Htet Aung * Yuksel Yildirim * Yogesh K S * Lachezar Yotov * Jakub Žáček * Aljoša Žagar * Meelad Zakaria * Adolfo Ángel Zapata Porras * Said Marjan Zazai * Rok Žerdin * Kaya Zeren * Wan Zhou * Martin Zicha Category:Extras